


背叛

by HL5201314



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HL5201314/pseuds/HL5201314
Summary: 军火商和卧底的故事。
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 4





	1. 背叛（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 军火商和卧底的故事。

Loki坐在山洞里为自己包扎伤口，嘴上心里狠狠的把自己知道的所有人的十八代祖宗都问候了一遍。  
为了铲除掉美国最大的军火商Thunder，美国政府花费了相当大的心血，其间包括色诱、与对方交易、派卧底等等，只可惜投进去的女人最后全被扔了酒吧，没有熟人引荐对方根本不会交易，派进去的卧底也唯有一人成功。  
这个出色的卧底就是Loki。  
凭借着早年吃喝嫖赌抢劫放火的经历，加上没有正式进入美国安全保卫调查局，Loki通过层层选拔，在枪林弹雨邪恶犯罪里摸爬滚打了两年半，才混到Thunder本人身边当个秘书。  
在Thunder身边当秘书的那半个月，可以说是Loki最煎熬的半个月。Thunder有着金子一般灿烂的头发，大海一样湛蓝的眼睛，却长着一颗污秽阴暗的心。他毫不掩饰对Loki的种种想法，甚至在见到他的第一天就邪笑着询问Loki是不是个同性恋。  
在做卧底的两年半之前，Loki可是圈子里最有名的Top之一，身边男女皆有，淫靡的性生活也为他做卧底时的犯罪身份添上了浓墨重彩的一笔，Thunder能调查到这些也是相当的容易。Loki觉得自己似乎很合他的胃口，精致冷峻的外貌，对别人淡漠疏离却又恭敬的顺从Thunder，这一切都让那个吃激素长大的家伙非常满意。人类对美好事物的偏爱作祟，他在来做卧底秘书的第二天就得到了可在组织总部行使的最大限度权利，可以说已经仅次于Thunder了。  
这也为他藏下炸弹提供了绝佳的机会。  
Loki接到的最新任务就是铲除这个军火犯罪链的总部，他知道调查局里的那些人已经迫不及待的想得到胜利的消息，然后站在领奖台上接受完成特级任务的荣誉了。  
呵，这真是讽刺呢。Loki一边嘲讽着自己的组织，一边在另一个组织里埋下炸弹。  
在军火总部火光满天，爆破声震耳欲聋的时候，Loki正驾驶着一辆防爆车飞快逃窜，把油门踩到底的同时他回头看了一眼，似乎从那漫天的惨烈中看到了一双深邃的蓝。  
在逃回调查局的途中，Loki心里有了一种强烈的不祥预感。  
远远望见自己总部的时候，Loki的这种预感成了真。迎接他的不是功勋奖励，而是一张张冰冷警惕的面孔，那些同僚们——曾经的同僚们个个全副武装，都摆好架势举着枪，对准他驾驶的防爆车。  
“妈的！这帮狗娘养的东西！”Loki愤恨的咒骂了一句，看着迎着他飞来的子弹雨，听着子弹打在车上发出的咚咚声，来不及刹车就猛打方向盘，一个急速漂移直接碾压过站在前排的那些人，又撞倒了剩下的一大部分人，在他们的措手不及与扬起来的遮目黄沙中绝尘而去。  
一路驾着车在郊外狂飙，东拐西拐的穿过茂密的树林，Loki将车开进一个极为隐蔽的山洞。  
还好老子开的是一辆防爆车，不然今天就他妈的交代了。Loki不停的在心里咒骂，走出山洞将车辆留下的痕迹清除。  
车里有不少他事先准备好的物资，包括充足的淡水食物，医药箱，修理工具和汽油，还有一些枪支弹药。在长达两年半的军火犯罪生涯中，随身携带物资的这项保命技能他早已无比娴熟。  
Loki简单的收拾了一下自己，除了有些狼狈，身上并没有什么伤。所以我现在同时得罪了两帮人？唉，看来短时间内不能出去了，不过好在他们一时间难以找到这里。Loki异常冷静的分析了现在的局势，裹着一张毛毯就缩在驾驶室里休息了。  
第二天，Loki莫名陷入了一个小小的困难中。他自己携带的食盐不知为何少的可怜，昨天就已经用光了，如果没有盐，那他以后的饭食会低劣许多。我绝对不要每天吃压缩饼干，更不要每天粗茶淡饭。怀着满足自己大于天的信仰，Loki开始想办法制盐。  
这可难不倒我们聪明的邪神，这个用于藏身的山洞是经过他精心挑选的，不仅位置隐蔽，而且周围还有一条河。Loki在几棵树上绑了车辆自带的防水布，又取了一些河水倒在上面。这个位置正好可以让祥武的烈日暴晒这些河水，只要等上一中午，水蒸发后就有盐了。  
Loki觉得自己真是个小机灵鬼。  
与此同时，既狼狈又疲惫的Thunder因为直升机的某些故障被迫降落于某山顶。  
Thunder本名Thor，出生于警察世家的他，从小就有一个成为罪犯的梦想。  
建立了美国最大的军火犯罪组织，创造了无数条复杂的犯罪链，成为全美最大最神秘的军火商，Thor可以说是最成功最风光的罪犯了。他的组织里也有不少在逃亡的犯罪人员，其中也不乏连烦连环杀人案的罪犯以及诡异的心理变态。  
Thor本就猖狂，在双亲去世后更是无法无天。他感觉自己已经走上了事业巅峰，在这期间他又遇到了一位极合他胃口的秘书。  
他可毫不避讳对这位美人的喜爱。人生苦短，喜欢就要去追求。他轻而易举的就调查到这位名为Loki的美人的兴趣爱好，人生经历，情感秘史，甚至连他的几个床伴都调查清楚了。Thor丝毫不觉得自己如跟踪狂一般的变态行为有任何问题，还邪笑着拿着资料问Loki是不是同性恋。  
等他攻略了Loki，那可就真的是怀抱美人坐拥江山的人生巅峰了。  
过度的自信和对未来美好的憧憬，使他完全没有怀疑Loki的身份，也丝毫没有意识到这位美人会毁掉他近十年的心血。  
发生爆炸的时候，他正独自驾驶着直升机，准备去另一个国家给Loki“买”个小礼物。嗯……不过是一个国家仅有的些少量珠宝，只能算个小礼物。Thor这样盘算着让直升机升入空中，下方的基地就传来了爆炸的轰鸣。  
突如其来的爆炸产生的气浪差点让Thor坠机，他迅速反应将直升机快速升入高空，但前挡风玻璃还是被飞来的一块破碎瓦砖砸穿了一小块儿，锋利的玻璃碎片直接划伤了他的一只眼睛。  
他就那样闭着他的右眼，用另一只蓝眼睛眼睁睁的看着倾注了自己心血的组织总部被毁于一旦。但他却不能下去挽救，只得开着直升机逃离，免得自己搭上性命。  
在漫无目的的飞行过程中，他接到了来自分部总管的电话，在电话里对方冰冷的声音清楚的告诉他Loki卧底的身份，以及埋藏炸弹的事实，又告诉他其余分部会帮助重建军火犯罪组织的消息。Thor可以说一天之内遭遇事业爱情两重打击，他浑浑噩噩，感觉自己如漂泊在无垠海洋中晃晃悠悠跌宕起伏，好半天才发现飞机出了故障。  
感觉到自己和飞机一起一波三折俯冲而下，Thor为了保命使出玩命的技术，紧急迫降在某一山顶之上。  
Thor看着前挡风玻璃破碎了一小块儿并且无法再发动的直升机，又有了像曾经他在黑暗最深处感受到的绝望。  
他不知道的是，在他的正下方，Loki正蜷缩在毯子里度过他逃亡生涯的第二天。  
Thor休整了一夜，再简单地用纱布包裹了一下自己的右眼后，下山去寻找吃的。在如同迷宫般的树林里转悠了一圈，他意外发现了晒盐的痕迹。Thor立刻意识到这里还有其他人，在经过一番地毯式的搜寻后，他发现了Loki藏身的山洞和自己亲自配给Loki的防爆车。  
看来我还有意外收获啊……Thor暗搓搓的想着这里有不少物资，还有过煮饭的痕迹。Loki肯定就在附近，Thor立刻转身出了山洞。  
半响后他找到了一条河，用河水清理完手上脸上的血迹后，一抬头就看到了在河边打鱼的Loki。  
此时Loki正用自制的简易鱼网将一兜子鱼捞上来，另一边Thor诡异地笑了一下，快步走过去拍上了他的肩膀。  
黑发卧底刚打完鱼心说今天收获不错，就被突如其来的拍肩膀和回头见Thunder的恐惧震惊吓得心脏骤停，手里的一兜子鱼都因慌乱扔到了地上，他颤抖着身体紧绷，想快速逃跑。  
Thor哪里肯给他机会，他直接抓住Loki的手腕将他扯回来，捏住他的肩膀，直视他的双眼，在那双漂亮的惊人的绿眼睛中，他清晰的看到了恐惧与闪躲。  
“真是好久不见啊，我亲爱的秘，书。”刻意咬中秘书两个字，Thor勾着诡异的笑看着Loki。“哦，你不必这么害怕，我只是想问问我现在无家可归，你可否收留我一下？”  
他清楚地感觉到那瘦削的肩膀在颤抖。  
Loki就那么一直呆愣着看着他的脸，嘴唇哆嗦眼神躲闪，在听到他的话后更是连嘴都张不开，全身颤抖，双腿甚至有些发软。Thor看着这个被吓坏了的小家伙，又笑着松开他的肩膀，举起双手向他示意：  
"Well，你看我现在全身上下没有一把武器，连眼睛都瞎了，一直是不会对你造成威胁的。只要你想，你随时可以终结我的生命。"  
Loki一直在强迫自己冷静下来，现在他终于能理智的分析Thor的话了。对眼前这个黑老大一阵观察，稍加思索后，他决定把这个免费劳动力带回去。  
他没有发现心底那股微妙的感觉。  
“想和我共享资源，你就必须要作出贡献。”毕竟也是个苦力呀，Loki这样安慰着自己。  
Thor见他没有拒绝，而是反身向山洞走去，心中小小的得意了一下，捡起地上散落的鱼，快步跟了上去。  
回到山洞，Loki把晒出来的盐取好，开始烧水时才发现自己把鱼扔到河边了。都怪这个金发蠢货，他气鼓鼓的向过去寻找，就看见Thor晃动着手里的鱼在向他耀武扬威。  
“……你这家伙三岁了吗为什么这么幼稚？”Loki即使身处险境，面对曾经生命中最大的威胁也依旧没有放弃自己的嘴炮技能，他冷笑着嘲讽，夺过Thor手中的鱼开始彻底的清肠刮肚。  
“呵呵，你曾经不是很风光吗？活在犯罪传说中伟大的雷神，现在怎么是这副狼狈的流浪汉模样？”Loki边清洗鱼边讽刺着坐在一旁给自己眼睛换绷带的Thor。  
“我变成这样不都是拜你所赐？亲爱的卧底先生。”Thor也不甘示弱，“你还嘲讽我，你现在不也是一副流浪汉的模样？只不过有吃有喝还穿着高级风衣。”故意加重吃、喝以及风衣这几个字眼，Thor也讥笑着。  
“我一手毁掉了你十几年的心血，你却在我没有出手的时候还想和我谈恋爱，别告诉我你那传奇罪犯的位置是靠你那一身肌肉打上来的。”  
“我打人确实很厉害，但是你又不是不知道我的手段和谋略，在这些方面你比得过我吗？”  
“我确实比不过你，但论狡诈和伪装，你比我差远了。”  
“就算你狡猾的如同狐狸，现在不也是个狼狈的逃犯？”Thor缓缓地回忆着分部总管告诉他的事情，“被自己的同伴背叛追杀的感觉不好吧，明明那么费心费力的为他们卖命将近三年。”  
Loki不再说话，他用力将手中鱼的内脏挖出来，清洗一下扔进锅里。Thor也不再出声，专心的处理自己的狼狈。  
我到底为什么要把他带回来呢？他明明随时都可能杀了我，就算我有枪也有刀，可是近距离肉搏完全不是他的对手。Loki搅动着锅里的碎肉，明明知道这次行动可能万劫不复，但为什么还如此义无反顾地往他身边冲呢？真的是因为任务吗？  
Loki在早年的抢劫放火为非作歹生涯中就听说过Thunder，这个可以说是和他同龄的超级罪犯。他忽然想起在他曾经因为偷了一个人的钱包被追得满街逃窜时，看见过一辆急行的跑车上一闪而过的人，如同神一般的容颜深深的印在了他的心里。之后他就疯狂的打听关于Thunder的事情，知道了他的部分身世也知道了他的无数光辉事迹，并深深为他的罪恶和强大而着迷。  
如果我是在酒吧里遇见的他，而不是在犯罪的隐秘战场上，那我们一定会是长期炮友，甚至可能会有恋爱关系。Loki沉浸在自己的思维里，顺手往锅里撒了一把盐。  
我其实……很想接近他吧……Loki回想起自己曾经听到这个任务时的欣喜。在生死边缘徘徊时心中一闪而过的他，在做他秘书的第一天听到他声音就轻微心跳加速，以及最后火海中那双隐隐约约的蓝眼睛。Loki觉得自己就像个沉浸在暗恋里的蠢少女，分明知道可能一无所获，却还是忍不住想努力着尝试。  
Thor偷瞄着在专心煮鱼的Loki，心中也在进行着一番挣扎。  
多年前他曾驾车路过一个边陲小镇，狂飙，在街上时看见一个人狼狈的被一群人追赶，当时他好奇的扭头看了一眼那个被追的人，对方苍白的脸和闪烁的绿眼睛，从此就在他的脑海里打上了烙印。  
那是他的军火犯罪规模已经不小，为了不引起不必要的麻烦，他伪装向周边的情报贩子们打听了这个人的身份，知道了那不过是一个无家可归的弱小逃犯，他在心中哀叹一声，听说就这样当成擦肩而过的忘记吧。  
令他没想到的是，多年以后他竟然又见到了那双勾人心魄的绿眼睛。拿到Loki资料的那一刹那他就知道了，这就是当年那个一闪而过的人。短暂的震惊过后是巨大的惊喜，在得知对方的性取向后，他简直要高兴的跳起来，当年心中朦胧的感情又从冰冷的土地上发芽生长，在Loki做他秘书的那半个月，疯狂的蔓延他的整个心脏。  
在得知Loki的卧底身份时，那种被背叛的哀伤几乎瞬间冰封了即将吞噬他的感情。但在刚才凝视着Loki那双绿眼睛时，扭曲的占有欲和多年埋藏的情感又如火山熔岩般喷涌而出。  
既然又遇到了，这次也有能力护他周全，那就绝不放手。  
Loki煮好了鱼，吃了顿晚餐，吃饱又分别把自己收拾干净，各怀鬼胎的两个人尴尬地沉默了一小会儿。  
Loki打破这种尴尬，他拿着手电筒准备回车里睡觉，就被一股强劲的力道阻止了，手里的手电筒也被夺去扔在地上。  
啪！手电筒被摔在一旁，闪了几下光芒后彻底熄灭。


	2. 背叛（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些地方有逻辑上的不通，只是个过场请无视

在死寂般的黑暗中，Thor紧紧拥抱着Loki。  
Loki没有反抗。  
两个人就这样诡异的静默着。  
直到Loki的双手攀上Thor的肩膀，同样抱紧了他。  
在这个与世隔绝的小山洞中，两个人都紧紧地死死地拥抱着对方，严丝合缝的贴在一起，恨不得把对方揉进自己的骨与血之中。  
不知道是谁先吻上的谁，又或者是两个人同时磕上对方的唇，犹如太久没进食的蛮族，疯狂的舔舐着厮咬着，彼此的舌头都大幅侵略对方的口腔，吞咽着对方津液的同时又有许多顺着嘴角流下来。没有人退让，两只舌头犹如搏斗一般的纠缠，两个人越抱越紧，似乎就要这样永远吻下去，但又觉得这样的吻好像太轻了。牙根都吻的发麻，彼此快要窒息的时候才松开。  
寂静的山洞里回响着两个人粗重的喘息，两股呼吸相互碰撞纠缠，逐渐腾升暧昧的气息。  
黑暗中，绿色的瞳孔犹如星光在闪耀，蓝色的瞳孔已被炽热欲望淹没。  
“Thunder……”Loki低沉的声音唤着他的名字。“叫我Thor，我叫Thor……”Thor心中那股难以名状的欢喜和高涨澎湃欲望快要淹没他，他隔着衣服和皮肉感受两人擂鼓般的心跳，又用硬着的性器去蹭对方的坚挺。  
两根涨的发痛的肉茎隔着布料磨蹭在一起，两个人都一下一下用力的挺动腰腹，一次比一次重的摩擦似乎都能擦出火星来。  
两个人的手都伸入彼此衣服里游走，Thor一点一点的摸过Loki的脖颈、锁骨、双乳、小腹，最后又回去玩弄乳头；Loki则着迷的摸过Thor上半身的肌肉，又在腹肌上流连。  
“全脱掉……”不知是谁说了一句，两个人脱衣服的速度就如同全身着了火。柔软的布料铺到地上，他们赤诚相待的感受着彼此身上惊人的热度。  
Thor把Loki放到铺散开来的衣物上，这就是两人今天简易的做爱地点，借着洞穴外洒进来的微弱光芒，Thor清楚的看到了躺在深色衣物上那具苍白的男性躯体，犹如毒药般蛊惑他。  
“天呐，你可真美……”Thor着迷的一遍又一遍的看他，将Loki浑身上下用目光亲吻数遍，Loki被他看到全身泛起薄红，变得更加诱人。  
粉白色的阴茎可怜兮兮的挺立着吐水，Thor望着那个惹他怜爱的小东西，弯下身子用双手握住撸动一番，听着Loki粗重的喘息，低下头将其包裹进嘴里。  
Loki做梦都没有想到有朝一日这位高贵冷酷的军火罪犯会为自己做口交，对方火热的口腔包裹着自己的阴茎，舌头毫无技巧的胡乱舔弄，牙齿还时不时的磕碰着柱体，很明显不擅长，绝对没有做过口交的经验。但Loki丝毫不在意这些，生理上的快感叠加心灵上的快感，很快他就在Thor嘴里交代了今晚的第一发。  
Thor吞下一部分白浊，这味道好的让他上瘾。他用手蘸取另一部分，抹到Loki的后穴上。  
手指在穴口打转半天，轻轻伸入一个指节，紧致的嫩肉立刻将其绞紧，Thor惊叹这个小穴的紧致度，他发誓没有人比他捷足先登。  
第一指艰难的进入，破开小穴的防御。再加入第二指，来来回回开拓着禁地，反复戳刺着那个凸起的小点。  
“嗯啊……”酥麻的电流窜遍全身，Loki的后穴逐渐溢出一些肠液，这起到了很好的润滑效果。  
二指又变成三指，Thor为了扩张，甚至恶劣的用食指和中指将小穴撑开一个洞。这种以增加欲望为结果的扩张使Loki一阵颤抖，他低哑的嗓音染上了情欲的色彩，急不可耐的催促Thor赶紧进来。  
Thor的阴茎早就硬的发疼，如果不是为了不让Loki太痛，他就直接捅进那温柔乡了。得到对方允许的信号，他激动的直接一挺腰将阴茎整根没入。  
“啊啊啊————”回应他的是Loki撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
Thor的尺寸都不是用惊人能形容的，和他上过床的人几乎都说过被撑坏了之类的话，加上Loki的禁地从未被踏足过，手指探不到的深处紧致的不像话，所以这一下“一步到胃”几乎要了Loki半条命。  
啊……这下没被组织的人搞死，被直接操死了……Loki在剧痛中自暴自弃的想，他闭着眼睛抖如筛糠，身体内部却开始缓慢适应这巨大。  
Thor的小兄弟被紧致的温暖包裹着，灭顶的快感让他很没出息的长长呻吟一声。在看到Loki的表情不是那么痛苦，身体抖得不是那么厉害后，他开始挺动腰部，从缓慢的抽插逐渐变成快速的操弄。  
“啊……嗯 你……你慢点……不 那里，那里啊啊啊啊——”Loki好听的声音犹如催情剂，Thor越干越猛。又一次深捅中Thor的龟头压上深处的一块凸起，一瞬间Loki的呻吟变得婉转软糯，没了尖叫反而更加好听，Thor深知自己戳到了关键点，在之后的每一次用力中专攻那个小突起。  
Loki没想到自己的身体会产生这样的快感，对方的粗大不断在肠道里摩擦，疯狂的碾压着那个让自己爽到翻白眼的点，Loki叫的一声比一声大，在Thor又一次用柱体摩擦过前列腺时喷射出来。  
大量的白浊溅了两人一身，有些甚至喷洒在Loki的下巴上。Thor的视线中便有了“玷污”的强烈刺激。  
而Loki漂浮在欲望的深海里，摇乱了一头黑发。  
Thor也被这一下夹的头皮发麻，他喘息几下开始最后一轮冲刺。他的双手还揉捏着Loki的乳头，腰身一下又一下地撞着对方的屁股发出淫靡的啪啪声，看着Loki潮红的脸，在又一次深捅中灌满了肠道深处。  
事后两个人喘息着抱紧对方，Thor潦草的收拾了一下。躺在一起向对方讲述自己的过去，意外的发现曾经在美国那个边境小镇，犹如一眼万年一般，两人相视的那一眼同时对对方一见钟情。  
之后的事情就是顺理成章的顺水推舟。Loki用自己的工具和技术修好了Thor的直升机，Thor在搬运物资的时候，发现了两个来寻找Loki的组织成员，他把两个人打晕绑着扔到车里，将所有物资搬运完之后，在车底安装了定时炸弹。  
两个人驾驶直升机飞远的时候，身后的山洞里传出沉闷的“砰”的一声，将两个人存在过的痕迹毁灭的干干净净。  
Thor和Loki相视一笑，他们的直升机越飞越高，飞到云间，慢慢的淡出天际。


End file.
